


Old Dragon

by untokki



Series: Old Dragon [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: Her Dragon Daddy became a human so he could be with her Human Baba.At least, that's what Yifan and Yixing's daughter wants to believe.





	Old Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theflyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/gifts).



> this is based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/WuYiFan_KrisBar/status/947773558020767750) , and i immediately told lois how cute of an au this would make. so! this happened.

The spoon clinked against the ceramic mug as Yixing spun it through the hot chocolate, the milk mixing in swirls with the brown liquid. He poured just a bit more in before dropping a handful of mini marshmallows into the cup, topping it all with a small squirt from a can of whipped cream. He picked it up, along with his cup of hot green tea in the other hand, and trekked back into the warmth of the living room. The fireplace cracked loudly, matching the volume of the television, but the sound of Yixing setting the cups on the coffee table immediately made his daughter perk up and whip her head around. Yixing sat down on the couch and she jumped from her spot on the floor to pounce onto the cushion beside him, already trying to lean forward to grab her mug of cocoa. “It’s still too hot, Yi Ze,” Yixing said softly, holding the three-year-old back and perching her on his lap. “Be patient.”

“But I want it now,” she whined, banging her hands on Yixing’s knees, but even she knew it wasn’t going to change her father’s mind.

“You get so pouty when you stay up too late,” Yixing commented, holding Yi Ze to his chest when he leaned forward to grab the purple mug. He blew on it, which caused the whipped cream to dance on the surface of the drink. Yi Ze reached up in an attempt to hold the drink, but her father held it just out of reach.

“Baba, please!”

“Do you want to get a burn, baby? Let me hold it.”

He held the mug in front of the little girl’s mouth and told her to blow on the drink. She got a little too excited at the idea of finally being able to enjoy the chocolate treat, and knocked her nose into the cream. It didn’t distract her from her goal, though, and she blew as hard as she could without causing the topping to fly off.

Yixing brought the rim of the mug close to her lips and tipped it back, telling her to drink slowly because it would still burn her taste buds a bit. She squealed after it ran down her throat, and clapped. “It’s so good, Baba! Thank you!” she exclaimed.

Yixing chuckled and kissed her temple from behind. “You’re very welcome. Be careful, okay? I’ll let you hold it.”

He set Yi Ze onto the couch beside him and put the cup in her small hands, the porcelain just warm enough to send tingles down her short fingers. He watched her carefully as she blew on the melting whipped cream before taking a big gulp, just to make sure his daughter wouldn’t drop it. He took his cup from the table, the green liquid rather lukewarm after sitting untouched. He took a sip with a deep sigh, but almost choked on the tea when his daughter screamed out loud.

“Yi Ze,” Yixing chastised immediately, looking at the girl with raised brows as he held his teacup away from his body. Yi Ze was too focused on the television to notice her father’s words, her mug was discarded on the end table beside the couch and her legs swung violently. When Yixing finally turned his attention to the block of technology, he felt his heart skip a beat, and he kept himself from making the same noise as his daughter.

“Daddy’s in the box again!” Yi Ze cried out, pointing at the man who had just appeared on the TV. Even with his head turned down to the stage, and his hair a brand new color (and length), both recognized him immediately. “Why does Daddy have to be in there? Why can’t he be here?”

Yixing had to blink a few times before he registered his daughter’s words, his awe of seeing his husband on television always overpowering, even after five years. He was always so proud, the feeling swelling his heart when he saw the man he loved fulfilling his dreams. He chuckled and pulled Yi Ze into the crook of his side, and she immediately rested her head on his chest. “Daddy is in Guangzhou right now. He’s singing there, and they’re showing it to everyone in China at the same time.”

“What’s Guangzhou?” she asked, her pointer finger in her mouth. Yixing pulled her hand gently away from her face.

“That’s where Daddy’s grandparents live.”

“That’s where they talk weird!” she stated, with her saliva slick finger in the air.

“They speak Cantonese, baby. Your daddy taught you a little bit.”

“Look at Daddy, Baba,” Yi Ze said as she pointed at the TV screen, where her father was rapping his newest solo release, and being raised on platforms. Yixing made a face and laughed under his breath upon seeing the back of his husband’s head, thanks to a new camera angle. He wasn’t the biggest fan of him growing his hair out--with the exception of a certain situation where hair that length was much appreciated--and this mullet his beloved was sporting definitely wasn’t how he wanted to end his 2017.

“Daddy’s eye is blue!” Yi Ze said in bewilderment, bouncing to the beat of the song. “But Daddy has brown eyes.”

Yixing hummed, and was about to tell her that people can change their eye color with lenses, but then his daughter screeched and turned to stare up at him. “Is Daddy a dragon?” she asked in a hushed voice, her eyes as big as moons.

Yixing laughed out loud, and brought the hand that wasn’t around Yi Ze to his mouth. The girl kept bouncing on his lap and hitting his chest lightly with her tiny hands, repeating the question to her father.

“I guess your daddy is a dragon, isn’t he, Yi Ze?”

“Wow,” she laughed and let her head fall back against Yixing’s chest again. “Dragon Daddy is so nice. He becomes human so he can be with you, Baba.”

“That is nice of him, isn't it?” Yixing smiled, wrapping the girl in a hug. His husband’s first song was ending and fading into the next, just as he removed his leather jacket and let it hang from his shoulder. With the first note, Yixing knew the song; it was one his husband did for a movie. He didn't mind Yi Ze listening to the explicit lyrics too much, as she barely knew any English yet. Even so, she acted out her father’s action and held her small hand up as if she had a microphone curled in her fist and mimicked the man’s mouth shapes. “Why does it sound weird?” she asked in between movements.

He was bent on using auto tune in his live performances for a new style in the recent year, and Yixing personally hated it. His husband had a good voice, a fantastic voice to him, so hearing it travel through that metallic sound was aggravating.

“Do dragons sound like that? But, his voice always sounds like a dragon. Why does he change it?”

“He thinks it sounds nice for his songs,” Yixing answered. He laughed at the amazed noise his daughter made, and she went back to her little impersonation.

 

Yixing didn’t want to wake up the girl on his lap, but he knew if he didn’t, she would cry in the morning having not seen all of her daddy’s performances. Her cheek was pressed against his chest when Yixing looked down at her, and he tapped her back softly to get her attention. “Yi Ze,” he whispered, and his daughter whined at the sudden noise. “Daddy is singing with Auntie. Do you want to watch?”

Yi Ze nodded her head and sat up slightly, but still slumped against her father.  When she got glimpse of her father and Zhao Liying, all of her sleepiness disappeared. “Daddy looks so pretty. Auntie does too.”

Yixing laughed and nodded. “They do look nice, don’t they?”

“Look, Dragon Daddy is upside down. He can fly.”

Yixing could tell by the slur of her words that she really was forcing herself awake to watch the show. The camera panned back to follow the two, and when Zhao Liying started singing her lines again, Yi Ze followed along.

“This is the song about us, Baba,” she whispered, curling on Yixing’s chest again. Her mouth opened in a loud yawn before she looked back at the TV. Her father had just pulled the other singer into a hug, and the audience roared. “Baba, he doesn’t hug her like he hugs you.”

“You hug people differently depending on your love for them. He loves you and me more than anyone else, so he hugs us differently.”

“I want a hug from Daddy,” she whispered, and Yixing watched as her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes finally snapped closed. He lifted her as he stood, letting her lay on his chest as he went down the hallway to her bedroom.

His husband had been gone for the past week in preparation for his New Years’ Eve performance, leaving Yixing alone with their daughter. He placed Yi Ze on her small bed and pulled the blankets over her body, and she immediately curled into the heat. After brushing her bangs away from her brow, he pecked her forehead. “You’ll get to hug him soon,” he whispered, “I promise.”

  


Yixing sighed as the cold hit his legs, his boxer shorts not exactly the best pajamas for winter. The sweatshirt on his torso engulfed his body, covering half of his thigh, and the cuffs took control of his fingers. The hoodie was already big on his husband, so his thinner frame definitely looked out of place with such a large top. In the very least, he could end his year with the warmth coming from his husband’s cologne, lingering on the black fabric. As he collapsed back into bed, and pulled the blankets over him and close to his neck, he rolled onto his side. On the bedside table, a large silver picture frame sat front and centered, showcasing him and his husband five years prior, when they had gotten married. Their wedding was only a few months before Yifan’s debut, and the cold January air of Vancouver definitely got to the both of them, even with their suit jackets still buttoned snuggly. It would always be Yixing’s favorite photo of his husband, no matter how many photoshoots or fantaken photos would surface. This one meant the most.

 

Yixing woke slowly in the morning, not shivering as he expected he would be. He had an extra blanket thrown over his body, and he assumed he must have done it during the night. He sat up and yawned, the sun cascading through the blinds and onto his face. He could hear water running from the kitchen sink, he was sure, and the noise bothered him. Yi Ze wasn’t tall enough to turn on any of the sinks, and she couldn’t pull out a step stool on her own. The sound of a deep voice, ricocheting through the hall, made Yixing jump out of his bed and out of the room faster than he could think. How could anyone get inside the house, when there were more than enough security measures? His heart stopped when he entered the kitchen and found Yi Ze in her high chair, beside a silver-haired man sitting at the island. With the man’s back to Yixing, it took him a moment to realize who it was. Yi Ze noticed her father before he could speak, and she waved the hand with a small fork in it, tipped with a piece of mango. The man turned to look over his shoulder, and with a smile barely visible to Yixing, he stood from the bar stool. “You didn’t tell me you were coming,” Yixing said softly, his arms immediately lifting around his husband’s neck when his long arms came to wrap around his waist.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Yifan said back, rubbing Yixing’s waist as they hugged.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You were passed out. I put a blanket on you, by the way. You were shivering,” Yifan smiled when he pulled away and looked down at the younger, leaning to peck his cheek. “Happy New Year, by the way.”

“Happy New Year!” Yi Ze sang from her high chair, the mango in her mouth slurring her words.

Yixing chuckled, letting his hands fall onto Yifan’s broad shoulders as he craned his neck to give his husband a real kiss. “You too. Your performance was good.”

“You stayed up that late? I thought you would fall asleep by nine.”

“Even Yi Ze stayed up to watch you. She asked why Daddy was in the box again,” Yixing stated as Yifan pulled away to sit at the island again, feeding their daughter the other fruit in her bowl. She refused the kiwi, but welcomed the grapes, and then clapped her hands to get the attention of her parents. “Daddy,” she started, then Yixing told her to swallow before trying to speak. “Daddy, are you a dragon?”

Yixing laughed as he slipped onto the stool beside his husband, leaning his elbow on the marble countertop and smiling as Yifan’s bushy eyebrows raised.

“Am I a dragon?” he asked, glancing over at Yixing.

“You’re a dragon. When you sang, you became a dragon,” she announced.

“Ah,” Yifan hummed, smiling when Yixing nodded his head. “You found out my secret, baby.”

“You are a dragon!” Yi Ze shouted, almost tipping her fruit out of the bowl. Yifan had to steady the bowl before she got too excited.

“Why am I a dragon now?” he asked in a hushed voice as he leaned closer to Yixing, his lips barely brushing his ear, so his daughter wouldn’t hear his confusion about his new species.

“You looked like one during your performance, I guess. I’m surprised why she hasn’t questioned why you don’t have a mullet or blue eyes anymore,” Yixing then raised an eyebrow before standing up and taking the empty bowl of fruit, setting it in the sink. “Why don’t you have a mullet anymore, by the way? Did you get a haircut?”

“They were extensions,” Yifan supplied, lifting Yi Ze out of her high chair. He put the girl on his shoulders and held onto her tiny feet. He walked up behind Yixing, who was now washing the dishes that had accumulated in the week.

“She also thinks you sound enough like a dragon without the auto tune.”

Yifan looked up at his daughter, who was playing with his silver strands of hair. “Do you not like my voice when I use that microphone, Yi Ze?”

“You sound like a robot. You’re supposed to sound like a dragon.”

Yixing smiled as he wiped his hands off, then turned to look at his two loves. “Can you give her a bath, Dragon Daddy?”

Yi Ze shouted her agreement and pulled on Yifan’s hair like the reigns of a horse. “I want Dragon Daddy to give me a bath!”

  


“How was your Christmas?” Yifan asked as he settled onto the couch beside his husband, who was working with a spreadsheet on his laptop. He curled an arm around the younger’s shoulders and watched him type.

“Yi Ze really missed you.”

Yifan sighed and let his nose get buried in Yixing’s soft black hair, still a little damp from his shower earlier. “I missed you two. All I wanted for Christmas was to wake up with Yi Ze screaming about her presents, and us cuddling on the couch.”

“Well, you can get half of that right now,” Yixing said softly and shut his laptop, placing it on the coffee table and turning so he was almost sitting on the other’s lap. “I wanted something special for Christmas, too, but I didn’t get it.”

“And what was that?”

“My _laolong_ ,” Yixing smirked and looked up at the other, laughing when he found Yifan’s confused face. It took Yixing’s smiling and giggling expression for Yifan to succumb and laugh along with him, wrapping his arms fully around the younger, like a dragon protecting his treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> 老龙 lǎo long  
> "old dragon"  
> 老公 lăo gong  
> "husband"


End file.
